


Dipper's difficult customer

by Mithraeum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: Dipper's watching the Mystery Shack while the others are away. Unfortunately a customer arrives who seems to have very specific tastes.





	Dipper's difficult customer

"... the essence of being manly isn't something you can learn in a book, but something you have to be. In fact, merely thinking you can learn it by reading is why you're not manly at all."  
Dipper double checked the cover, "How to be Manly." And inwardly cursed. The rest of the pages didn't seem to be full of anything worthwhile either, just filled with similar insults against anyone who tried to read it.  
"Well, this that a big waste of time." He put the book down on the counter and stared.  
Still empty, still boring. He'd seen all the exhibits, mentally categorized them, and solved every mystery in the Mystery Shack.  
Well, except for Wendy. Women were still too big a mystery for him to figure out. How could he make a girl like her, like him?  
He picked up another book off the pile, the title read "Impressing girls who are obviously out of your league." Maybe this one would provide some useful information.

The bell jingled, attracting Dipper to look up from the book. He blinked, a customer? When everyone else was out? He put the book down and stood up, ready to show them around. "Um, welcome to the Mystery Shack, the home of oddities too mysterious to..." he immediately forgot the rest of the monologue Grunkle Stan had given him as he stared up at the woman.  
The first thing to occur to him was she was tall, taller even than Wendy, who was as tall as a tree, a very very beautiful tree, Dipper's inner voice reminded him. And she had long, flowing red hair, just like Wendy. That same voice stubbornly refusing to draw up any other comparisons.  
And yet her outfit was anything like the girl of his dreams, no plaid shirts or jeans. Instead she was wearing a button up shirt as red as her hair, which seemed to need a few more buttons to hold together, and a far-too slim pencil skirt for her hips.  
She smiled at Dipper as he stood there, jaw flapping. "Oh, are you the tour guide? Thanks, but I'm just browsing. I don't mean to keep you from your..." she glanced at the till, and the pile of books stacked up by it "from your reading. A boy always has to further his education."  
With that, she left, walking further in, as Dipper finally gained control over his mouth. Boy. He sighed, as he returned to his books. He really hated being called that.

Despite the importance of the books, and their fascinating knowledge, Dipper found himself getting distracted.  
The woman still hadn't left. Most people visiting the Shack only stayed for as long as Grunkle Stan could keep them -- and their wallets -- hostage. She'd spent nearly half an hour examining every exhibit, every item for sale, every hoax that was available. And she didn't show any sign of boredom.  
He checked the clock, no one was due back for hours. He was alone with his books, and this strange woman who seemed to be enjoying the Mystery Shack as much as he did.  
That in itself seemed suspicious.  
Whenever he felt he could risk it, he glanced over the top of the book, spying on her as she checked things out, bending over to investigate stuffed cryptids, rubbing her hands over the native woodwork that Mabel and he'd spent days carving out of a busted table.  
It was concerning, he was barely able to concentrate on chapter 12 of "Why you basically need to stop reading and hit on every girl you see."  
Finally, she seemed done, having exhausted every exhibit the Shack had to offer, and walked over to the counter. He put the book down and tried to smile. "Uh, did you find anything you want?"  
She smiled again, and Dipper's heart started pounding. "Well, maybe. To be honest, I think it may have found me instead."  
He nodded, remembering another speech he'd had to memorise. "Of course! That's often the way with these treasures, they find the person they're meant to be with, and won't let go! It's destiny!" Or the layer of superglue applied each morning.  
"So, what caught your eye?" He hopped off the stool and walked around the counter, ready to get the strange woman out of the shop, and get back to his books.  
"Oh, it's at the back," she gestured, and started walking there. "Near one of the exhibits."  
Dipper frowned, uncertain, it's not like they had much stock back there. Still, whatever she wanted, Dipper knew he needed to provide. Grunkle Stan would go nuts if he'd found out Dipper had let a potential customer go without buying anything.

At the back of the Shack were all the booths where the stranger exhibits were kept, shut off with curtains to give the best sense of showmanship when revealed. Dipper wasn't sure if any of them were for sale, and when the woman led him to one with a "closed for renovation and/or discovery" banner across it, Dipper really got confused. "Wait, did we have anything in there?"  
The woman tugged down the banner and opened the curtain, just enough for Dipper to walk through. "Oh yeah, what's in here will blow your mind."  
Dipper shrugged and went in, as the woman slipped inside behind him. "Hey wait, it's empty in here, what's u-"  
He fell silent as he turned around, the woman's far-too-tight top falling to the ground. His eyes barely comprehend what was in front of him, the woman's breasts, now no longer restrained by the fabric, filled his view. He just stared, eyes and mouth wide open as the woman crouched down, until he was eye to chest with her. "Now, that's so much better, don't you agree?"  
Dipper nodded, despite having no idea what she just asked. He didn't even resist when she reached over and shut his jaw with her hand, before her lips met his.  
Panicking, Dipper tried to push her away, only to find his hands meeting something soft and yielding, and causing the woman to moan as she forced her tongue into his mouth. He stopped pushing, but couldn't bring himself to pull back, his hands still unwittingly groping the woman.  
Her tongue wrapped around his own as he tried to concentrate, tried to get his wits together and think. Every time he seemed to be about to form a plan or idea, the force of passion of her lips against his threw everything away, leaving him standing there helpless.  
When she finally stopped the kiss, pulling back, and leaving his hands feeling suddenly empty, he fell backwards, butt hitting the floor as he sat. "How was that, kid?" She said, one hand cupping the breast he'd so recently been groping.  
He flexed it by instinct, remembering how they'd felt in his grip, before he regained the power of thought and speech. "Wha- why did, what?" Well, most of it.  
She sat down opposite him, stretching out to stroke his legs, making Dipper suddenly wish he'd worn long pants. "I saw you there, reading those books on how to pick up women. Haven't you ever heard about just being yourself?"  
He tried to avert his eyes, but kept finding himself drawn to her breasts, still exposed, straight in front of him, making him feel awkward and very, very hot. "Um, well," he gulped, "she thinks I'm a little young."  
The woman just smiled, her hand creeping further up his leg until it was almost at his shorts. "Her loss. After all, younger is better."  
"Um, miss, you're kind of..." he reached down, finally getting back control over his hands and gripped her hand, trying to move it away from his crotch, "you're a bit close!" he finished weakly.  
"Are you sure?" She pouted, "You did seem awfully interested in me when you thought I wasn't watching?" She lifted one of her breasts with her free hand, "And you seemed happy to mess around with these."  
Dipper looked up at the ceiling, which unfortunately just gave her free reign for her hand to continue straight up the leg of his shorts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, and I wasn't meaning to grope!" He started sweating, as he felt her hand cupping his crotch, he felt them tighten as he grew hard, this was worse than that time he'd accidentally walked in on-"Oh crap!" He moaned as he felt himself cumming, his dick overly excited due to the attention.  
"I'm sorry!" He cried, as he looked down, the woman already bringing out her hand, his cum hanging off her fingers. To his surprise -- instead of being disgusted -- put them straight into her mouth.  
She moaned as he sat there, jaw dropped, unable to even apologise again. When she brought them back out, any trace of his cum was gone, only a hint of her saliva instead. "So youthful and vigorous," she smiled. "Don't worry about it, you'll be better controlled with practice, a little bit of... eagerness, isn't surprising."  
He finally spoke, still sweating and his voice cracking with anxiety, "Uh, thank you?" He looked down at his shorts, beginning to darken where the cum was seeping through. "Oh man, I need to go clean up and change."  
The woman shook her head. "That'd be such a waste! Just let me handle cleaning you up." Dipper started to protest, but she was obviously wasn't about to be deterred, pulling down his shorts and underwear, until his cum stained dick was on display. He looked away in shame.  
The sudden warmth engulfing him forced Dipper to look back, to see the woman's hair filling his vision, her tongue playing around his dick as she cleaned up every trace of cum from him. Without realising it, he found his hands on her head, his fingers getting tangled in her red hair as he held on for dear life.  
In desperation, finding something to focus on, he realised she had to be some kind of monster. He ran through his head, thinking of all the female monsters he'd read about, the dog eared pages of mythology books talking about succubi, lamia, witches, and vampiresses. She had to be something like that, otherwise it couldn't feel so good.  
She finally stopped licking and sucking, raising his hands along with her head as she faced him. "All gone, nice and clean," she said, opening her mouth to show him.  
He tried looking for telltale pointed fangs or anything else, and gave up. No matter what kind of monster she had to be, she was good at hiding. "What," he panted, exhausted, "what are you?"  
She blushed, "Nothing special, just someone who can't resist adorable little boys like you." She took a grip on his dick, rock hard again from how she'd been licking it clean. "So, now you're nice and clean, would you like anything else? Maybe you could give these babies a try." She lifted a breast, Dipper's eye tracing the rise and fall of its nipple.  
"Uh," he worked his jaw, trying to come up with a sentence, something to say. But the nipple just seemed hypnotic, he continued following it. Unfortunately, she seemed to take the movement of his head as a nod of consent.  
Releasing her grip on his dick, she took a breast in each hand, and brought them together, engulfing his dick within them, he couldn't see it any more, only aware of it from how he could feel it, trapped within her massive, freckled bosoms. All he could do was moan as she made them rise and fall, taking his dick along for the ride.  
His hands were still entangled in her hair, whenever he tried pulling them out, he just brought her closer, something that made her grin as she took it as another sign of eagerness, ramping up the effort, tugging his cock between her tits as he moaned helplessly.  
His dick felt like it was on fire. So soon after one orgasm, she forced a second out of him, his cum shooting up out of her cleavage, splattering all over the top of her breasts as he went limp, only held off the ground by his his tangled fingers, and the death grip she had on his cock.  
She reached up, her breasts falling down to reveal his softening dick, as she started to ease his fingers out from her hair. "Aw, look at you. So spent after painting my tits white." Once she'd freed him, she ran her fingers through his cum, sucking them dry once more.  
Dipper watched her, his cock twitching at the sight, but fortunately it seemed to stay soft. He certainly felt too exhausted to cum a third time, and hoped she'd show him mercy. "Please, no more!" He begged.  
She grinned, but fortunately left him alone, getting to her feet and buttoning up her top. "You don't need to worry about a thing. Obviously you're enough of a man for anyone, giving me such a good bath." The shirt already started to darken as the fabric came into contact with the cum staining her breasts. She didn't seem to notice or care, and instead offered Dipper a hand.  
Reluctantly, he took it, getting to his feet a little unsteadily. He didn't know how to take the compliment, he'd barely done anything, just sat there and took it as she made him cum. And yet, she seemed happy enough. "That's me, a... real... man!" He said, deflating half way through the sentence. He knew he wasn't manly, was barely more than a shrimp.  
She grinned, and tousled his hair. Dipper tried not to think about how recently her fingers had been covered with his cum. Or how he still had his cum-stained underwear and shorts around his ankles. Or about much else. "Oh kid, don't worry about growing up so fast. I wish you could stay as adorable as this forever."  
Adorable, right. He blushed. "Tell you what, you've given me enough fun. How about I give you a gift?"  
Dipper stared at her, after everything she'd done to him, how would a gift help anything? "A gift?" he echoed.  
She reached under her skirt with a hand, and tugged a little, her hand quickly returning, bringing with them a pair of black lace panties. Once they were down to her knees, she gingerly stepped up, bringing each leg out of it individually. She held the panties under Dipper's nose, and before he could stop himself, he took a deep breath.  
He fell backwards against the wall, steadying himself with a hand as the scent of her arousal filled his nose. He did that to her? He could barely believe it. She forced the wet panties into his hand, and closed it tight. "Nice to meet you, kid, hope she learns to appreciate you." With that she ducked under the curtain, and was out.  
Dipper took another sniff of the panties, letting her scent fill him once again. His dick, despite everything, was getting hard once more.  
He was sure that whatever she was, succubus, demon, or alien; that she was certainly the most dangerous thing he'd encountered.


End file.
